House's Admission
by elisheva
Summary: Cameron visits House in the Institution to try to give him some help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My take of what would happen. Don't own characters. Will update all tonight since once I watch the premiere there will be no need! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron was singing at the top of her lungs, using the music to get her pumped for the day. "It just takes some time, little girl, in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine everything will be alright." She found Jimmy Eat World very inspirational. As she parked she turned down the volume so she didn't blast herself when she got back in. Then she found her picture ID and walked in to start her day.

Once she was in the office, the first to be there as always, she started the coffee and flipped through the mail.

"Anything interesting?" Nick Casablancas asked as he walked in and checked the status of the brown caffeine.

"Just started both," she told him. "A few doctors have sent us letters of referral. Perhaps we can check those out when Sam and Chloe get here."

"Sounds good, Boss."

She blushed. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"In the last two years? I've lost count. But it's worth it to see you turn red."

Cameron considered herself a fair boss who didn't allow anyone to run her over and thus was proud of her team and let them know it. She contributed her nice side to genes and her bitch mode that produced results to Greg House, her mentor and ex-employer. She had done her Fellowship under the famous doctor which had opened many doors when she had finally been prepared to leave Princeton-Plainsboro. And House.

Her team had accepted two referrals today with two scheduled to arrive tomorrow. The two today had started the appropriate treatment and would hopefully be on their way to recovery. It was another plus about having worked with House- no case would ever be as complicated to her again.

Cameron left as five, yet one more plus, and, once she got home, immediately changed and vigorously attacked her treadmill. She had worked up a sweat and was about to do her cool off when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, saw it was an old colleague and figured he would be fine to call back.

Except he didn't leave a message. He called back.

Cameron stopped her workout and answered this time. "James," she greeted. "Sorry but I was working out.

Dr. James Wilson said one work. "Allison."

She froze in the middle of reaching for a bottled water. "House OD'd," she said, certain of the news.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"I'm going to throw up," She told him feeling the hysteria cause her stomach to bubble.

"Allison, no! He's not dead."

"He's not?"

"No. But he's in a mental institution."

Now that she knew he wasn't gone Cameron got her discarded water. "For a drug addiction?"

Wilson sighed. "On his Vicoden he started hallucination, seeing people who had passed, and- between you and me- even having sex with Cuddy."

"Interesting," was all she could say, "Should I come?"

"He won't see anybody so far."

"Including you, I assume."

"You assume correctly. I just didn't know who else to call."

She sighed this time. "How long has he been there?"

"A week."

"And you're just now calling?"

"What could you have done, Cameron? You're doing great there. I didn't want to distract you."

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Jimmy?" she reverted to House's pet name for him.

"Just that I didn't think it'd be this long. But you know House. He won't do what they want him to do."

"Yes, typical House. Give me some time to organize things. I should be able to be there tomorrow afternoon."

"I can't talk you out of this?" he asked.

"I'm coming to help House," she told him strongly.

"Fine. You can stay at my place then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, so I stretched the medical rules so that the doctor admitted House was a patient. But I figured since they knew he was there it would be ok for a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron took care of her responsibilities early the next day and made it to her old hospital in record time. Her feet took her to her past stomping ground. She didn't recognize the Fellow there but her former coworker Dr. Eric Foreman appeared to have taken over in lieu of House. Her feet took her beyond him. She would visit later.

Wilson, Department Head of Oncology, was miraculously alone. She knocked on the door frame. He looked up them smiled and stood. "Allison! I didn't expect you so early," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"My department can run itself," she told him. "I want to go."

"Have you seen Foreman?" he stalled.

She crossed her arms. "James Wilson. Are you hiding something?"

He looked guilty. "He just doesn't know you've come."

She stopped clinching and smiled. "That will probably work in our favor."

"Visiting hour starts in about 45 minutes."

Since the institution was less than fifteen minutes away they moved out to greet Foreman.

They had a case and Foreman was writing on the sacred whiteboard. "Anything else?"

"Lupus," Cameron said, as a joke.

"It's _not_--" Foreman started then turned and saw her. "Hey!" He moved to her and gave her a one armed hug. "Guys, _this_ is Allison Cameron."

She laughed. "You sound like they should know me."

"House mentions you a lot." He switched gears. "I was wondering when you'd come."

"Have you been there?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? I have a full time job babysitting. How do you like your gig?"

She smiled. "It's good. Fun. I like the teaching side of it."

"With or without the name calling?" he teased.

"I have to say I've never been as inventive as House."

"Who is? Have you seen Chase?"

Cameron grimaced. "Not yet."

"He'll hear you're here," Foreman warned.

"Then it's a good thing this is the last time I'll be here."

He looked surprised. "Just like that?"

"There's nothing for me here. I've come to help House. That's all."

"Ok, fair enough." He gave her another hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll probably need it."

Wilson drove Cameron to the placed House was being held in. "Now, don't be too disappointed, Cam," he told her.

She looked at him. "I'm not the same person I was when I left, Wilson."

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I've got a backup plan."

Wilson was right, even the surprise of Cameron there was not enough.

Cameron placed her hand on her hip. "I'd like to talk to his doctor."

"I'm sorry, Ms, but Dr--"

"I don't care what mundane thing Dr. House's doctor is involved in. I've just got in town and would like to know why he let his unstable patient reject stable influences."

"But, Ms--"

_"Doctor,"_ Cameron corrected, "and I would like an update directly form the doctor. Immediately."

After the nurse left Wilson's expression was a combination of awe and something she couldn't quite figure out.

"What?"

"You've grown balls, Cameron," he said. "House will be impressed."

"Dr?" the nurse was back. "The doctor will see you now," She led them back to an impressive office.

The doctor stood and shook Cameron's and Wilson's hand. "Good afternoon. I hear you'd like a status report on Dr. Gregory House. I apologize but unfortunately Dr. House has listed nobody on his form. As fellow doctors I know you understand I can't give out privileged information."

Cameron was seething. "You can't tell us about Hou--Greg then fine. But I believe you need to reconsider letting patients decide who they want to see when they are clearly being antisocial to spite their recovery."

The doctor thought for a moment, templing his fingers under his chin. "Interesting point. May I ask what your interest in the patient is?"

"We used to be lovers," Cameron lied with a straight face. "I'm afraid a promotion on my part drove us apart. I know Greg- he's probably being a stubborn ass and won't do anything to further his release. If you allow Dr. Wilson and myself to see him I can guarantee a difference."

"If you are right about his development how do you propose to follow through with your guarantee?" the doctor wanted to know.

Cameron gave a pretty smile. "Easy. He'll listen to us. Why else would he block us?"

"You better be right, Dr. Cameron," he said then stood. "Come on. Let's see the happy patient."


	3. Chapter 3

House was sitting by himself at a table, glowering into space.

Cameron got to see details before he saw them. He looked tired, looked older. His hair was shorter than she had ever seen it.

Then he saw them. His dull blue eyes widened a bit before he stood and continued to glare. "Who invited you to this pity party?" he asked her darkly.

She stopped in front of him. "I came because I thought I could help."

"Well, you can just turn around and go back to wherever the hell you landed that cushy position."

She bravely bridged the gap and placed her arms around him for a hug. "I've missed you," she admitted softly.

She felt his arm tighten around her. "Thought that damn Wilson was trying to get in by invoking your name."

"And it didn't work."

"Hell, no."

She released him to look at him. "You'll see me."

He scowled and the look on his face was on of bitterness. "No."

She gave him a humorless smile. "It wasn't a question, House. I'm coming, you're going to see me and we are going to work through this."

His scowl deepened. "You have no idea what even happened, Cameron. Because you chose to run away."

She stiffened. "I didn't run away, House. And you think I don't know then tell me what happened."

His scowl turned into a sulk. "No," he said again.

"You're in denial," she told him. "Think about how you're going to tell your story and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're a moron for coming back, Cameron," was his parting words.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "That went well."

The doctor looked skeptical. "You sure you can help him?"

Cameron looked more confident then she felt. "I'm halfway there."


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron met with the doctor the next day at the appointed time.

"Generally we only have visiting time two days a week, Dr. Cameron. Why should I break that for you?"

She crossed her legs and linked her fingers onto her knee. "Because Dr. House may be one of your more annoying patients but he's also one of your more intelligent ones. And you're afraid he'll manage to trick you."

The doctor looked amused. "And he can't trick you?"

She snorted. "He won't see a reason to try."

"We talked about admission to a problem today."

"He will never admit he has a problem."

"Maybe you can work with him."

House glared at her and his doctor. "Today's not visiting day."

"Dr. Cameron and I have an agreement," his doc said before moving across the floor to talk to some other patient.

House studied Cameron's features. "How'd you manage that? Sleeping with him?"

"He's not my type," she gave back smoothly.

"You're lost more weight," he commented. "That a requirement at your new job or have you always been anorexic?"

She barely batted an eye. "You're not going to run me away because you're pissed you're here. It's not MY fault."

"Oh, sure, Cameron. Blame the crippled man."

Anger flashed across her face. "Don't play that 'poor me' act with me, House. It's your addiction that's landed you here."

"I don't see you walking around with muscles that refuse to work," he said.

"I'm not disputing the fact that pain pills are needed in your case. But use them as needed."

"I did!"

"Popping the Vicoden like candy is not how it's indicated. You're a doctor, for God's sakes, you know that. And you've been given several chances- how many times have you OD'd?"

He pouted. "You used to be sympathetic to my problem."

"I always hated your pill habits, House. I always wondered each time they called me later form the hospital if it would be you coding."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To help you help yourself."

He smirked. "I knew my Cameron was in there. How do I get out?"

She shook her head. "No way, House. You have to do this yourself."

"But, Cam," he whined, "there's all sorts of crazies in here."

"Need I remind you that you were one of them several weeks ago?"

"If you aren't going to give me the answers then what are you going to do?"

She finally smiled. "I'm going to be right here with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Great. A Cameron love fest." 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This part was fun writing! I love House arguing with anyone.**

* * *

Cameron felt like she had gone back in time as she matched her pace to House's as they walked down the hall. "I hear you're quite the bear in group therapy," she said to him, conversely.

He pulled a face. "You and that doc's been talking too much. I might think about getting jealous."

"I don't know why. You were never emotional when I did like you."

He gasped. "What, you don't like me anymore? Then why are you here, hm?"

"Pity."

"But, Cameron, I'm still damaged" he said gesturing to his leg.

Anger crossed her face as she stopped in the middle of that hallway. "Go to hell, House."

His eyebrow lifted. "Oh, Cameron, did I hurt your ickle feelings? You going to cry?"

"No, House. But by pissing off the few people who give a damn is a good way to make this prison seem that much worse."

He got into her face. "What do you know about prisons, little Miss Perfect. Your hardest choice of the day is what color show to put on."

"I've worked my ass off and I could have fallen into those pitfalls, House. But I didn't because I'm a lot better than YOU."

"Greg?" a female's voice drove them apart. "Perhaps you and your friend can join the session?"

They stomped the rest of the way.

"Greg," the counselor said, after they were all seated, "perhaps you can introduce your friend."

He threw a thumb at her. "This is Candy. I met her on the corner of--"

Cameron kicked his chair forcefully. "I'm Allison and I used to work with Greg."

"Well, Allison, I'm Grace," the counselor said. "We generally don't have group therapy open to visitors but I heard yours was a special case."

"Told you she's a hooker," House muttered.

Cameron leaned over and whispered directly into his ear. "Behave in this session, House. I know things about you."

He sulked but she knew she was getting through.

"...I tried to kick the habit but each time I kept going to it," sobbed some woman named Robin. "This is my last chance to get clean."

Cameron glanced to House, who had the 'so what, moron' look on his face but had so far heeded her warning knowing she could say some things he wanted not to be made public to the group.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

Grace smiled. "You've been quiet in our past therapies. Perhaps it's time to open up since you have a friend to help you."

House looked like he's swallowed something nasty. "I'm not an open person."

"Just start with why you're here."

He snuck a look at Cameron then launched into a monologue describing in long medical jargon about his leg which led to his pain pill problem.

Cameron figured she was sorry she asked but Grace questioned further. "So, you are here for your addiction?"

"Hell, no," he told her. "The addiction isn't my problem. My hallucinations are."

Cameron closed her eyes. "House."

He looked at her. "What? I don't think taking a pain medication for pain is a problem, Cameron."

"You were taking about ten a day, House."

"They are as needed," he argued.

"Who's been writing these?"

"Wilson."

She pointed at him. ""He's an abler and you're an addict."

He scoffed. "Only weak people are addicts," he said in a room full.

"You're an ass," she said as she jumped up. "I don't know why I bothered."

"Because you couldn't not."

"Excuse me?"

House stood as well. "You call me an addict but you're just as bad with hurt and lost causes."

"Well, even this addict knows when a cause is too lost to find its way."

"Oh, cut the crap, Cameron," he told her, stopping her exit. "I know you made promises to my doctor."

"What?" was all she could say.

"You probably said you could get me to listen to you or some crap like that because deep down you thought you could change me thus saving me." He took a step forward. "And you know what, Cameron, that doesn't faze me. But what my doctor and you and Wilson and everybody else haven't figured out is how am I going to deal with this pain if I'm off medication."

"Greg," Grace said," there are ways--"

"Shut up, Grace," he told her, still looking at Cameron.

Cameron shrugged. "You're right. I actually have never thought about it since I never thought you'd be off Vicodin. But you have to know you can't take that anymore!"

"What do you propose we do, Cam? Keep me locked in the crazy house until you guys come up with something?"

Her temper, calm now that there was a problem to solve, she turned to the speechless Grace. "How is that problem being solved for the moment?"

"Oh, we usually don't discuss a patient's treatment."

"But you expect him to tell his darkest secrets?" she asked. "House, do you know?"

"Looks like Darvocet but it doesn't help."

"Yes, but anything stronger would probably cause more hallucinations."

"Only in high dosages," he argued.

"So, Greg," Grace said trying to gain control of the room, "you will admit your overdosing of your prescription drugs led to your hallucinations and admission to this facility?"

He sulked as he faced her. "Call it what you will, this is a nut house. And I _know_ the over usage of the medication caused my body to become immune causing my to take more causing my visions."

She beamed. "What a breakthrough, Greg!"

He just rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

House's doctor looked amazed at Cameron. "You've done the impossible."

Cameron laughed. "No, I just know how the man thinks."

"I'm recommending his release early next week," he said.

She found House in his room stretched out on his bed with his eyes closed. She smiled as she leaned against the doorway. "How'd you manage to get a room to yourself?" she asked.

He opened one of his eyes. "Accuse one sex addict of unbecoming attitudes towards his fellow man and a coke addict of sniffing grout and, viola, a corner room with no annoying roomies."

"You're horrible," she said, trying to hide her laughter.

He shrugged, opened both eyes and stretched. "What are you doing here? There's no therapy to embarrass me in today."

"Me? You're the one who called everyone in there weak. I can today to make sure they hadn't shanked you during the night."

House snorted. "Please. That'd require someone to be able to sneak up on me."

She moved in the room and sat down on an empty bed. "People up here are impressed with your 'breakthrough'."

"You sound so skeptical," he said with a smirk.

"You once faked cancer for a fix."

"_You_ assumed I had it, cam. That's not my fault."

"You were going to submit films that weren't your own. Forgive me if I'm not fast on the bandwagon of believing you, House."

"You used to be a trusting person."

"You were the main force behind that change."

"You're welcome."

She looked at him. "Are you really learning your lesson this time?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Maybe I finally am. Of course, a driving force could be the government. They are making noises about banning Vicoden because of the ace use."

She rolled her eyes angrily. "So, you haven't learned a thing?"

"I know what no one at the hospital will write me anything now. I'm willing to try something different."

"House!"

"Cameron, if I wanted I could have stopped the hallucinations. I didn't." He paused. "I guess I'm trying to say I wanted help."

She finally smiled. "Guess you didn't think I would be here."

He grunted. "You may be jaded but you still care."

"As you pointed out I'm a glutton for punishment."

"The gamble paid off this time."

"We'll see..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's done. To me there is no easy fix for House's problem for the reasons I've brought up and more. But I hope you are as happy with it as I am!**


End file.
